


Quand tout commence un soir de Noël...

by Chapaf



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: Boys' Love, C'est Noyel, Cupi-Rhage, First Kiss, First Meetings, Grand Magasin, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chapaf/pseuds/Chapaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pour dépanner un ami, Butch accepte de jouer les vigiles dans un Grand Magasin pendant les fêtes. C'est le genre de taf chiant à mourir, du moins jusqu'à ce que débarque un étrange trio. Le flic se dit qu'il devrait les tenir à l’œil, surtout le barbu...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tu es sûr qu'il ne manque rien sous le sapin ?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vehlia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vehlia/gifts), [ColinCrivey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColinCrivey/gifts), [Transmer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Transmer).



> Jingle bells, jingle bells, c'est Noyel toussa.  
> Alors, à la demande de Vehlia, je vous ai préparé un petit cadeau. Rangez ces pierres tout de suite, c'est juste un petit OS débile avec un arrière goût de Noël, écrit vite fait sur un coin de mon bureau pour occuper ma dernière journée de taf avant les vacances.
> 
> Je vous le dis tout de suite : vous pouvez remercier trois personnes sans lesquelles ce texte n'aurait jamais été là, et encore moins dans les temps.  
> Déjà Vehlia pour avoir suggéré l'idée.  
> Ensuite M***, ma commanditaire habituelle, qui m'a donné la trame qui me faisait cruellement défaut. Un texte sans texte, ça la foutrait mal !  
> Et surtout, Transmer, mon correcteur qui déchire trop sa race et qui a passé une partie de sa nuit à bosser pour vous afin que je puisse poster dans les temps. Moi, en tout cas, je trouve qu'il déboîte !!!  
> Merci à eux trois !
> 
> Enfin voilà, je vous laisse bouquiner en paix...

_Samedi 23 décembre 20XX_

 

 

Gros-Dur secouait fermement la tête, bien décidé à ne pas se faire enfler sur ce coup-là tandis que son équipier lui adressait un regard de chien battu à la hauteur de ses talents d’acteur.

— José, je t’ai déjà dit non. Je suis en vacances, putain, en vacances ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

— O'Neil, tout le monde sait ce que tu fais de tes vacances : strictement rien. En plus, dans deux heures, tu te feras tellement chier que tu vas commencer à tabasser les pickpockets dans les magasins.

— Et donc tu me proposes de tabasser des pickpockets _pour_ des magasins ?

— Au moins, c’est légal, contra José avec un grand sourire, tout en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture.

— Tu m’emmerdes ! Tu le sais ça ? soupira le flic avec une moue qui laissa penser à José qu’il avait déjà gagné.

— Merci, mec. C’est super. Mon beau-frère te remerciera jamais assez. C’est l’enfer pour trouver des vigiles à cette période de l’année.

— Oh, moins de gaz, mec. J’ai pas dit que j’acceptais ! Putain, grommela Butch en se passant la main dans les cheveux, c’est quoi cette foutue déchéance ? Je passe d’inspecteur à la Crim' à vigile…

— C’est pour te rappeler ce qui risque de t’arriver la prochaine fois que tu enverras chier le chef, gloussa malicieusement José qui composait déjà le numéro de son beau-frère.

— Très drôle, marmonna Butch qui ne fit pourtant rien pour dissuader son collègue de poursuivre.

— Allô, John ? C’est José, entama l’inspecteur avec un grand sourire. Bon, c’est arrangé. Je t’ai trouvé le gars i-dé-al…

 

_Idéal, mon cul_ , pensa Gros-Dur en se demandant dans quel pétrin il venait encore de se fourrer.

 

_Dimanche 24 décembre 20XX_

 

Mais quelle idée de merde ! Pourquoi est-ce qu’il avait accepté déjà ? Ha ouais, pour dépanner le beau-frère de José. Un type sympa et réglo au demeurant. Là n’était pas le problème… Sauf que pour sa semaine de congés, forcés certes, mais congés tout de même, Butch se retrouvait à patrouiller dans cette putain de galerie commerciale, attifé de l’uniforme du magasin, une espèce de truc violet et orange qui lui avait donné un sacré fil à retordre lorsqu’il avait voulu y loger sa carrure de buffle. C’était évident que ce truc n’avait pas été taillé pour les mecs dans son genre ! Et, maintenant, ce truc lui serrait la poitrine et il s’y sentait moulé comme dans une seconde peau.

Au moins, quand le chef du personnel s’était approché de lui avec ce putain de bonnet de Noël à grelots, son regard avait-il été suffisamment dissuasif pour que le mec recule prudemment et convienne que ça n’était, tout compte fait, peut-être pas indispensable.

Enfin, ça ne changeait rien au fait qu’il était en train de se balader au milieu de la masse compacte et vagissante des clients pour essayer de prévenir les problèmes. Et ça n’était pas une mince affaire… Butch détestait les bains de foule. De plus, circuler au milieu des mouflets braillards et des Pères Noël payés un dollar la photo n’était pas exactement l’idée qu’il se faisait d’un jour de congé.

 

Et comment aurait-il pu empêcher quoi que ce soit de se produire lorsque faire trois pas pouvait prendre jusqu’à deux minutes tant la marée humaine qui l’entourait été dense ? Heureusement, c’était plutôt calme depuis 7 heures ce matin qu’il déambulait dans les couloirs qui s’étaient peu à peu remplis. Mais comment les gens pouvaient-ils souhaiter s’entasser ainsi, agglutinés les uns contre les autres, dans une course aussi vaine que ridicule à la consommation ?

En soi, Butch n’avait rien contre Noël, même s’il avait cessé de le fêter depuis un bon bout de temps. Mais il ne comprenait pas l’obstination presque forcenée qui avait conduit tout ce monde jusqu’ici. Et avec le sourire en plus…

Fallait croire que la magie des fêtes avait cessé d’opérer pour lui.

 

De temps en temps, quelques personnes l’abordaient pour un renseignement ou une direction qu’il s’efforçait de leur fournir tout en gardant un œil sur ce qui se passait autour de lui. Mais tout ça manquait singulièrement d’action… Ce qui se confirma lorsque la journée n’en finit pas de se traîner. Quand la nuit se mit à tomber, il étouffa un soupir de soulagement. Plus que trois heures à tenir…

Mais, alors qu’il était en train d’indiquer comment rejoindre la pharmacie à un aimable retraité, il _les_ vit. Trois colosses entièrement vêtus de cuir noir fendant la foule d’une démarche assurée. Quelque chose se coinça dans la gorge du flic. Les ennuis étaient de sortie.

Ces mecs-là, ça n’avait rien à voir avec la piétaille habituelle. D’ailleurs, à en juger pas la facilité avec laquelle les clients s’écartaient pour leur céder le passage, il n’était pas le seul à ressentir l’étrange aura qui les entourait. Les mecs progressaient avec la démarche assurée de prédateurs, se frayant un chemin en terrain conquis.

 

Butch les observa d’un peu plus près, son instinct de flic lui soufflant qu’il n’avait pas intérêt à les lâcher d’une semelle. Le petit groupe se composait de deux enfoirés foutrement flippants et d’un blond qui l’était bien moins, mais semblait tout aussi déplacé que les autres avec son physique de jeune premier. Des traits de statue grecque, des cheveux blonds aussi brillants que dans une pub pour le dernier shampoing miracle – Butch était quasi sûr que s’il se mettait à sourire, il pourrait aussi faire la promo d’une marque de dentifrice – et des yeux bleus céruléens. Le flic n’était pas certain d’avoir jamais contemplé une telle perfection physique. Et, à en juger par les regards appuyés et les gloussements à demi-hystériques s’élevant sur le passage de Ken, il n’était pas le seul…

Pendant une demi-seconde, Gros-Dur redouta même un mouvement de foule. C’était presque inconcevable qu’il ne soit pas submergé de demandes d’autographes ou autres conneries. Le mec était sûrement un acteur connu ou quelque Pop Star en goguette, qui se baladait entouré de ses deux gorilles. Putain, il n’aurait pas pu choisir un autre moment pour se lustrer l’ego ?

 

Mais, à la grande surprise de l’Irlandais, il n’y eut pas de ruade généralisée ni de masse hystérique se jetant sur le type. Peut-être était-ce dû à la présence guère rassurante des deux autres gars. Vraiment pas commodes.

Le plus petit des deux avait des yeux noirs, presque opaques, et sa tronche ne laissait aucun doute sur le message : « Je défonce la boîte crânienne du premier qui s’approche. » Quand il laissa son regard d’obsidienne dériver lentement autour d’eux, en un mouvement d’observation délibéré, Butch put remarquer que sa bouche était atrocement mutilée par une longue et profonde balafre. Comme si le mec avait besoin de ça pour ressembler à un animal sauvage…

 

Planqué derrière ses deux comparses, Butch voyait moins bien le troisième larron. Même genre de carrure, même démarche altière et assurée, même manière de se saper. Le flic se décala de quelques mètres pour trouver un meilleur angle d’observation. Il entrevit alors des cheveux noirs d’encre, un bouc bien entretenu couvrant le menton du mec et surtout un long tatouage tribal qui courait sur toute sa tempe. Butch était en train de se demander ce qu’il signifiait lorsque le barbu, comme s’il avait senti peser sur lui le poids du regard noisette, se retourna dans sa direction, ses yeux scannant la foule jusqu’à s’arrêter sur le flic.

Ce dernier manqua de vaciller sous l’impact des iris les plus extraordinaires qu’il ait jamais vu. Pas possible… Le mec devait porter des lentilles. Personne au monde ne pouvait avoir des yeux aussi pâles, presque translucides. Même à cette distance, Butch pouvait sentir l’intensité de ce regard de diamant qui le vrillait, comme si le barbu pouvait lire ses pensées. Un lent sourire, prédateur et assuré, se dessina sur les lèvres minces du type alors qu’il continuait de le fixer. Il laissa courir son regard sur le flic, de haut en bas, lentement, sensuellement, l’enveloppant des pieds à la tête d’une étrange chaleur.

Butch se secoua en jurant entre ses dents quand un long frisson le secoua. Qu’est-ce qui lui prenait, bordel ? Il fronça les sourcils et lança un regard d’avertissement au mec :

_Je t’ai à l’œil_ .

Le demi-sourire gagna en intensité, se teintant d’un peu de surprise, et après quelques secondes, d’un indéniable défi.

 

***

 

— Putain, Rhage, tu m’expliques ce qu’on est venu foutre ici, bordel ? C’est blindé d’humains en plus, ronchonna V pour la énième fois depuis qu’ils avaient quitté le confort douillet de l’Escalade.

— Arrête de ronchonner, V. Il me faut ce cadeau pour Mary. J’ai pas tout compris à son histoire de sapin et de bougies, mais elle a fait ce pudding… Merde, tu y a goutté ? Je pouvais pas lui refuser quoi que ce soit ! se justifia Hollywood.

V renifla de mépris. Il n’entendait rien à toutes ces conneries de Noël. Et Rhage aurait dû continuer à l’imiter. Vampire ou non, quelle idée de venir s’entasser au milieu de tout ces gens ! Leurs sens extra-sensibles étaient mis à la torture dans cette marée humaine. De partout leur provenait l’odeur âcre de la sueur et des corps moites, et le brouhaha se faisait cacophonie pour leurs oreilles affûtées.

Sans parler des pensées futiles et bourdonnantes qui venaient s’écraser dans l’esprit de V sans qu’il puisse rien faire pour s’en isoler efficacement. Il sentait poindre la migraine, ce qui n’arrangeait en rien son humeur.

 

_Oh, c’est le plus beau mec que j’ai jamais vu…_ lui parvint de la droite

_C’est autorisé d’avoir des yeux aussi bleus ?_ se questionna une grande blonde.

_Doux Jésus_ , _si ce mec enlève son T-Shirt ce sera vraiment Noël_ , gloussa intérieurement une petite vieille.

_Hum, ce cul, Mon Dieu, ce cul…_ s’éleva d’un cerveau masculin quelque part derrière eux.

_Où il veut, quand il veut, dans la position qu’il veut, avec ou sans menottes !!!!_ monta de quelque part à gauche, et V sentit que celle-ci n’était pas pour Rhage.

 

Au moins, tous ces maudits cafards s’écartaient-ils sur leur passage, soupira-t-il intérieurement.

— Et puis Z avait besoin de couches pour Nalla, continua de babiller joyeusement Hollywood, indifférent aux regards énamourés qu’il semait sur son passage.

Le balafré grogna, preuve qu’il aurait sans doute préféré trouver ça dans la supérette du coin, plutôt que de se payer un aller-simple pour l’enfer. V soupira de frustration.

— Et tu m’expliques ce que _je_ fous là ? ronchonna-t-il.

— Rho tu sais que ma caisse tient pas bien la route sur la neige. Et jamais tu m’aurais laissé conduire ton bébé. Alors, maintenant, arrête de râler et profite de l’expérience.

— C'est pas le mot que j’aurais choisi, souffla le barbu en se renfrognant avant de laisser son regard dériver sur les environs, à la recherche d’une potentielle menace.

 _On n’était jamais trop prudent…_ _Et puis ça aurait fait une distraction bienvenue_ , pensa-t-il cyniquement.

 

Rien ne le frappait particulièrement lorsqu’une aura de menace et de méfiance se matérialisa dans son esprit. Hum, quelqu’un les avait repérés. Enfin, quelqu’un d’autre que les groupies d’Hollywood ! Le défi qui lui parvint réveilla aussitôt ses sens engourdis. C’était plutôt rare chez les humains. D’habitude, ils s’écrasaient à leur simple vue, ou se pâmaient si Rhage était de sortie.

V scanna la zone, se demandant de qui ça pouvait bien venir. Finalement son regard buta dans deux grands yeux noisette, chargés comme des revolvers. Quand il planta son regard dedans, ils ne se détournèrent pas et V étouffa un haussement de sourcil surpris. À la place, il laissa ses lèvres s’étirer en un sourire savamment calculé tandis qu’il détaillait le grand brun des pieds à la tête. Le mâle était sacrément bien foutu, pour un humain s’entend…

Même son ridicule uniforme aux couleurs de l’enseigne ne parvenait pas à dissimuler le torse ferme, les épaules larges et la carrure de boxeur du mec. Le vampire laissa son regard courir sur les cuisses fermes, serrées dans un jean qui avait connu des jours meilleurs avant de remonter lentement, caressant du regard la haute silhouette dans une tentative délibérée de mettre le brun mal à l’aise.

Mais, non… Le type restait là, solidement campé sur ses pieds, le défiant du regard quand V daigna à nouveau croiser ses yeux.

D’ailleurs, le message était clair :  _Je t’ai à l’œil…_

 

Une réelle lueur d’intérêt s’alluma dans l’esprit du barbu. Le vigile n’avait pas peur de lui, mais pas du tout. Tout ce qu’il attendait, c’était visiblement une occasion de leur botter le cul, de les chasser comme il faut hors de son territoire. Son territoire… Hum, V sentait qu’il allait adorer ça. Ces fêtes de Noël commençaient à prendre une tournure diablement tentante.

 

Alors il rendit son regard au brun :

_Mais, je t’attends_ …

 

***

 

Ç a faisait maintenant vingt minutes que le trio infernal déambulait dans les allées bondées. Après un arrêt au rayon hygiène dans lequel le balafré passa bien un quart d’heure à choisir un paquet de couches avant de finalement opter pour le plus cher, les trois hommes avaient recommencé à déambuler, flânant sans but vraiment affirmé. Et, depuis, Butch avait toujours été sur leurs talons, épiant tous leurs faits et gestes… Ses yeux avaient manqué de jaillir de ses orbites avec l’épisode des couches avant qu’il comprenne que ce n’était sans doute qu’une manœuvre destinée à endormir sa vigilance.

En tout cas, il ne comptait pas relâcher sa surveillance de sitôt. Ce qui avait l’air de beaucoup amuser le barbu qui se faisait un devoir de s’adosser aux montants métalliques des rayons à chaque arrêt pour fixer Butch comme s’il n’était qu’une friandise sur le point d’être déballée. Le flic, quant à lui, essayait de ne pas se laisser déstabiliser par ce petit jeu, mais il se sentait un peu comme le lièvre prisonnier des phares du camion. Quelque chose de gros n’allait pas tarder à lui tomber sur le coin du nez, c’était une certitude.

 

Arrivés au rayon parfumerie, les trois hommes marquèrent un nouvel arrêt et Butch vit le blond se perdre dans une profonde concentration devant les produits de luxe. Un bout de langue rose dépassait parfois, ou bien le mec se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, comme s’il était face à un choix cornélien. Ses deux acolytes échangèrent un regard agacé. Le balafré leva les yeux au ciel lorsque Ken l’interpella.

— Z, file-moi un coup de main ! Tu prendrais quoi ?

— Mais qu’est-ce que j’en sais moi, articula ce dernier d’une voix caverneuse, comme s’il avait passé trop de temps sans parler.

— Bella ne porte jamais de parfum ? demanda le blond sans quitter l’étalage de flacons des yeux.

— C'est pas bon pour la petite, grogna le dénommé Z qui portait toujours son paquet de couches sous le bras.

Butch écarquilla les yeux malgré lui. Alors comme ça le sombre acolyte avait vraiment un môme ? C’était pas juste une ruse pour paumer le flic ? Ce dernier secoua la tête pour chasser son incrédulité et un mince sourire filtra sur les lèvres du barbu qui ne le lâchait pas du regard, comme s’il avait lu ses pensées…

— V, appela presque plaintivement Mister Univers en se tournant vers le barbu

— Quoi ? répondit le mec sans cesser de fixer Butch.

— Trouve-moi une idée. C’est toi le putain de génie !

— Je fais chauffeur, pas consultant, répliqua le mec en fouillant la poche intérieure de sa veste en cuir.

 

Le flic se tendit dans l’attente de son prochain geste, mais le mec se contenta d’en retirer un petit sachet de cuir. Il ouvrit la pochette pour en extraire une cigarette roulée qu’il porta à sa bouche avec nonchalance, tout en tapotant la poche de son fute, sans doute à la recherche d’un briquet.

Le flic tenait son ouverture.

Il carra les épaules et s’avança d’un pas décidé vers le tatoué qui le laissa venir avec un drôle de sourire hypnotique, comme s’il n’avait attendu que ça…

 

***

 

L’odorat de V était saturé par tous les effluves qui s’emmêlaient dans ce foutu rayon : musc, ambre gris, encens, orchidée, et tant d’autres… Pour une fois, il aurait bien donné sa couille restante pour n’être qu’un pauvre humain, insensible à ce foutu salmigondis. Il avait l’impression de flotter dans un putain de pot-pourri. Et cet abruti de Rhage qui dansait d’un pied sur l’autre depuis une plombe, visiblement incapable de se décider…

La seule chose qui empêchait le barbu de prendre ses jambes à son cou était le regard noisette verrouillé sur lui. Le petit manège du vigile ne lui avait pas échappé. Depuis leur échange de regards dans la galerie, le mec ne les avait plus lâchés, s’attachant à leurs pas comme une ombre. Ça n’avait pas non plus échappé à Z et Rhage, mais V leur avait fait signe discrètement de ne pas s’en mêler. Il s’amusait beaucoup trop pour ça. Ce qui était tout à fait inespéré…

 

Incommodé par les odeurs tenaces des sent-bon plus ou moins bon marché, V éprouva soudain le besoin de se plonger dans une fragrance familière. Il fouilla ses poches à la recherche de sa blague à tabac et en sortir une roulée, sans même y réfléchir à deux fois. Quand il porta la clope à ses lèvres, il vit une lueur de satisfaction briller dans les yeux de Brian, comme il pouvait le lire sur son badge, tandis que le mec fonçait soudain sur lui.

_Brian ? Quel prénom à la con. Ça ne lui allait vraiment pas_ , se dit-il en se préparant à l’impact.

Quand elle claqua, la voix du brun était rauque, basse et rendue encore plus agressive par l’accent bostonien qui lui faisait rouler les consonnes.

— Hey, tu t’crois où, mon gars ? Tu sais pas lire ? Range-moi ta clope et que ça saute.

V se contenta de fixer le mec en portant lentement sa main gantée à sa bouche pour saisir la cigarette entre son index et son majeur. Le regard de  _Brian_ se porta un instant sur l’accessoire avant qu’il ne redirige toute son attention sur lui. Le vampire garda le silence tout en affichant une moue goguenarde.

— T'as des soucis avec l’oral ? Vire-moi ça avant que je te l’écrase sur la tronche, menaça le brun.

À sa tête, V sut qu’il en était capable et un frisson d’excitation lui étrilla la peau.

— Aucun souci avec l’oral, mec, répondit-il lentement, en faisant consciencieusement rouler chaque syllabe sur sa langue, donnant à sa phrase un double sens aussi sirupeux qu’évident.

 

Les deux hommes s’affrontèrent un moment du regard sans que personne ne lâche rien. V se trouva contraint de mettre un terme à ce petit duel lorsqu’à côté de lui Rhage s’ébroua enfin, l’air d’avoir trouvé ce qu’il cherchait. V abandonna donc la bataille et ouvrit docilement sa blague à tabac pour y ranger son mégot.

_Brian_ suivit son mouvement avec circonspection et finit par hocher la tête en un geste d’assentiment avant de reprendre de ce timbre rauque qui darda la colonne de V de frissons :

— Bien. Et maintenant, allez donc voir ailleurs si j’y suis.

Aucun des trois hommes ne lui répondit, mais V sentit qu’à côté de lui Z lançait son regard des mauvais jours tandis qu’Hollywood déployait sa haute stature. Pourtant l’humain ne tiqua pas et, à aucun moment, le vampire ne sentit de peur l’effleurer. Décidément, ce mec lui plaisait bien…

 

— Allez, les gars. On met les voiles, finit-il par lâcher en s’avançant droit vers le flic. Le mec ne se décala même pas et ne le lâcha pas des yeux jusqu’à ce qu’il le dépasse.  V s’écarta au dernier moment, pas assez cependant pour éviter de heurter l’épaule du mec qui gronda comme un pitbull. Une bouffée de son odeur monta jusqu’aux narines du vampire, éclipsant toutes les saloperies rassemblées dans ce rayon : camphre, cuir et quelque chose d’intensément masculin qui ne devait appartenir qu’à cet humain.

 

Quand ils l’eurent dépassé de quelques mètres, il sentit Hollywood lui passer un bras autour des épaules en rigolant.

— Je crois que tu lui plais, mon Frère ! s’esclaffa le blond sans même essayer d’être discret.

_Pas autant qu’à moi_ , pensa V en retenant un sourire satisfait.

Les pensées encore fixées sur cette tête brûlée de vigile, V ne sentit pas que sa poche s’alourdissait de quelques grammes. Pas plus qu’il ne vit le coup d’œil entendu qu’échangèrent Z et Rhage.

 

***

 

Butch avait repris sa petite filature. Il ne comptait pas en rester là avec ces trois zozos. Il ne serait tranquille que lorsque les mecs auraient enfin fichu de camp pour de bon. Le flic les suivit jusqu’à la caisse et se hâta de passer de l’autre côté, surveillant d’un œil attentif leurs gestes. Encore heureux qu’il le fasse, parce que ça n’était pas le pauvre caissier complètement ébloui par la présence solaire du dénommé Rhage qui risquait de remarquer quoi que ce soit d’autre…

Mais rien de notable ne se produisit jusqu’à ce que les trois types passent le portail de sécurité. Du moins, deux d’entre eux le franchirent-ils. Parce que lorsque le barbu s’y présenta, les yeux toujours fichés dans ceux de Butch avec un sourire suffisant, l’alarme se mit à hurler de manière stridente.

Un éclair de triomphe traversa le flic tandis que le barbu se crispait en une grimace d’incompréhension avant de se tourner vers ses potes qui haussèrent les épaules.

 

Jubilant par avance, le flic se dirigea vers son client en deux enjambées fermes.

— Monsieur, je vais devoir vous demander de me suivre, lui annonça-t-il en tentant de ne pas avoir l’air du chat tombé dans un bol de lait.

— Cette saloperie déconne, grommela le barbu en désignant le portique.

— Bien sûr, c’est toujours le portique qui déconne… On va quand même aller vérifier ça tous les deux derrière, hein ?

— Sois pas con, lâcha le barbu avec un reniflement de mépris. Tu nous colles au cul depuis qu’on est arrivé. Pourquoi j’irais prendre le risque de piquer quelque chose maintenant ?

— Ça, c’est pas mes oignons, rétorqua le flic avec un sourire un brin sadique avant de désigner l’autre côté du couloir au barbu. Maintenant, tu vas me suivre sans faire d’histoires…

Le barbu se tourna vers ses compagnons mais, au lieu de faire quoi que ce soit qui le sortirait de là, le blond se défaussa avec un drôle de sourire malicieux qui laissa apparaître une rangée de dents éclatantes.

— Allez, V. Écoute ce que te dit le gentil monsieur de la Sécurité. C’est sûrement une erreur. On ne va pas perdre du temps avec ça, conclut-il avec un air d’innocence un peu trop angélique au goût de Butch.

Le dénommé V souffla, jeta un regard à son pote, puis au balafré qui garda un air impénétrable, avant de faire comprendre à Butch qu’il le suivait. Prudent, le flic lui fit signe de passer devant pour le guider jusqu’à une petite pièce à l’écart. Au-dessus de la porte, un panneau à moitié délavé indiquait « staff only ».

D’une bourrade pas trop douce, l’Irlandais poussa le dénommé V à l’intérieur.

 

Dans le petit réduit, il n’y avait qu’une table et deux chaises à moitié branlantes. Presque aussi glauque que les salles d’interrogatoire auxquelles il était habitué… Butch verrouilla la porte derrière eux tandis que le mec prenait ses aises, se laissant choir sur l’une des deux chaises, jambes écartées, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon de cuir qui, du coup, moula un peu plus ses cuisses puissantes.

Butch se percha de l’autre côte de la table, une fesse calée sur un angle, les yeux plantés dans ceux de son suspect.

— Allez, fini de jouer. Vide tes poches, ordonna-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

— Je ne crois pas, non, répliqua le mec avec cet air d’arrogante supériorité qui commençait à taper sur le système de l’Irlandais.

— Je te conseille de faire ce que je te dis, gronda le flic. À moins que tu ne cherches la merde…

— Sauf que tu ne peux pas m’y obliger, répondit le mec, goguenard.

— Tu préfères la fouille au corps peut-être ? susurra Butch en rentrant dans le jeu du barbu.

— Ça dépend de ce que tu cherches, s’amusa le tatoué, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Mais, reprit-il après une pause, tu n’as pas plus le droit de faire ça que de me demander de vider mes poches. Alors, sois tu me fous la paix, on en reste là et je repars tranquillement, soit tu vas devoir attendre que les flics arrivent… conclut le mec avec un sourire suffisant.

 

Ce fut au tour de Butch d’afficher une expression prédatrice, de celles qu’arborent les mecs qui ont une longueur d’avance.

— Pas besoin, ronronna-t-il en glissant la main dans la poche arrière de son jean pour en sortir son insigne qui ne le quittait jamais.

Il fut ravi de voir une lueur de confusion passer dans les yeux du mec lorsqu’il déchiffra son nom sur la carte plastifiée. Mais celui-ci se reprit bien vite.

— On fait des heures sup, Inspecteur O'Neil ?

Son nom roula suavement sur la langue du mec lorsqu’il se pencha en avant et ce son vint heurter quelque chose dans les tripes de Butch.

_Alors comme ça l’enfoiré voulait jouer…_

— Que veux-tu, le crime ne paye plus… répondit le flic en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

— Je vois ça, s’amusa le barbu, pas mal à l’aise pour un sous. Mais, je suis sûr qu’un mec dans ton genre aurait quand même pu trouver mieux que vigile…

— Ouais, bah en attendant, je suis là, s’impatienta Butch. Et il me semble t’avoir demandé de vider tes poches.

— À vos ordres alors, Inspecteur, répondit le mec en appuyant sur le dernier mot comme s’il chuchotait le prénom du flic après une nuit passée à s’envoyer en l’air.

Un frisson qui n’avait rien à voir avec la méfiance secoua pour la seconde fois l’échine de l’Irlandais. Il le réprima mais il semblait que ça n’ait pas échappé au barbu qui lui adressa un clin d’œil sans équivoque.

Bordel, se sermonna Butch, il ne  _voulait pas_ se sentir attiré par ce type. Aussi fascinant et déroutant qu’il soit, ça n’était pas le moment… Mais son corps n’avait pas franchement l’air de partager cet avis s’il en croyait l’érection naissante qui commençait à le tarauder.

 

***

 

V réprima un sourire satisfait lorsque l’odeur, légère mais indiscutable, de l’excitation du flic commença à saturer l’air de la petite pièce. Le mec ne s’en laissait pas compter mais, comme lui, il ne semblait pas être immunisé contre ce petit jeu de cache-cache. V n’était pas habitué à ce qu’on lui résiste, et étonnamment, il semblait qu’il adore ça. Et quelque chose lui disait qu’en menant habilement sa barque, il pourrait amener l’inspecteur O'Neil exactement là où il le voulait.

_Voilà qui ferait un joli cadeau de Noël_ , se dit le barbu en commençant à vider ses poches sans lâcher les yeux noisette.

Un à un, il posa tous les objets qui encombraient sa veste en cuir sur la table : sa blague à tabac, un lourd briquet de métal gravé, son portable, quelques tickets de caisse et… Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu’il se saisit d’un objet inconnu. Avant de le sortir, il l’étudia du bout des doigts sans réussir à l’identifier. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir placé là cet étui de plastique un peu mou.

_Qu’est-ce que c’était encore que cette connerie ?_ se demanda-t-il.

 

Son mouvement n’échappa pas au flic, visiblement un inspecteur chevronné, dont l’attention se reporta sur ce qu’il extrayait désormais de sa poche. Ils le découvrirent en même temps, encore serti de son antivol : un double paquet de préservatifs taille XXL.

V étouffa un grognement. _Mais qu’est-ce que ?_

Puis ça lui revint. Le rayon parfumerie, l’accolade et le commentaire salace de…

_Enfoiré de Rhage, putain !_

— Je n’ai pas piqué ce truc, assena-t-il fermement en fixant de nouveau le regard du flic.

— Mais bien sûr, dit le mec en croisant de nouveau les bras, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Et ça a atterri tout seul dans ta poche ? poursuivit-il en agitant le paquet sous le nez de V avant d’en déchiffrer les petites lignes. XXL ? siffla-t-il. Et prétentieux avec ça, ricana-t-il en jetant un regard entendu à l’entrejambe de V.

— Je te répète que ce n’est pas moi qui l’ai fourré là. C’est encore une connerie de Rhage, grogna-t-il. Dont le but était sûrement que tu vérifies toi-même à quel point mon… ego est surdimensionné, acheva-t-il néanmoins avec un sourire salace tout en écartant un peu plus les cuisses.

 

Butch déglutit deux fois, son regard allant de la boîte de préservatifs au mec qui ne semblait guère alarmé par la situation. Au contraire, celui-ci cherchait toujours à le provoquer voire à l’allumer.

 _Allons_ , se sermonna le flic, _il ne fait ça que pour se sortir d’un mauvais pas… Il essaye de me mettre mal à l’aise pour que je le vire._ _Voyons un peu comment il réagit si on met la barre un cran plus haut._

— Debout, ordonna-t-il sèchement au mec.

Celui-ci leva un sourcil perplexe avant de s’exécuter, sans doute un peu surpris que le flic ne relève pas.

— Tourne-toi, face au mur, les mains à plat dessus, bien écartées.

L’étincelle brûlante dans le regard du mec s’enflamma, transformant les diamants de ses pupilles en un véritable brasier. Comme il ne faisait cependant pas mine de s’exécuter, Butch le retourna d’une vigoureuse bourrade, le plaçant lui-même en position. Un drôle de bruit roula dans la gorge de V, quelque chose de sauvage et d’animal, comme un feulement. Pour autant, il ne chercha pas à se dégager de l’emprise du flic.

 

Celui-ci commença par palper les bras musclés, s’attardant plus que nécessaire sur les biceps fermes. Sous la peau tendue, il sentait rouler des muscles d’acier. Il laissa descendre ses grandes paluches sur les épaules carrées pour en apprécier la puissance. Pas le genre de carrure qu’on travaille en salle de sport, ça c’était sûr. Il descendit doucement sur les côtes du mec et remonta pour explorer son torse rigide. Passant ses mains dans l’ouverture de la veste de cuir, il sentit des pectoraux saillants se découper sous le tissu moelleux du T-Shirt.

Butch se laissa aller à s’attarder, savourant cette lente exploration faite de palpations appuyées et de caresses à peine esquissées. Il était bien conscient que le mec aurait pu l’envoyer voler d’un revers de main et pourtant il était fasciné par cette puissance maintenue en bride, tout en contrôle. Il résolut de tester cette maîtrise parfaite qu’affichait le tatoué et, comme par inadvertance, il frôla un téton érigé de la tranche de sa main. Un grondement sourd roula dans la poitrine large, faisant frémir les mains de Butch qui sourit de satisfaction…

_Pas aussi calme qu’on voudrait bien le faire croire, hein, enfoiré ?_

 

Il laissa ses doigts reprendre leur prétendue fouille et glissa sur les abdos fermes du mec, presque jusqu’à la lisière de son pantalon. Il le sentit déglutir et son souffle s’accéléra. Butch devait faire bien attention à maîtriser sa propre respiration tant ce petit jeu de dupe ne le laissait pas de marbre non plus. À moins qu’il ne soit un peu trop rigide justement, à en juger par la soudaine étroitesse de son jean.

Le flic évita donc consciencieusement de faire courir ses mains sur des endroits trop sensibles, mais il s’arrêta tout de même sur les poches avant du pantalon du mec. Il sursauta lorsque la voix du barbu s’éleva, tranchante comme une lame, presque au bord de la rupture.

— Tu ne sais pas avec quoi tu joues, Cop, gronda-t-il, tendu, mais je serais toi, j’arrêterais tout de suite…

— C'est une menace ? susurra Butch à son oreille sans pouvoir s’en empêcher. Pourtant, il faut bien que je vérifie que tu ne me caches… rien d’autre, dit-il en passant aux poches arrière du mec, en profitant pour mouler avec précision le cul ferme.

— Je te l’ai dit, souffla le type, ce n’est pas moi qui ait pris les capotes. C’est une blague de cet abruti de Rhage…

— Ha ouais, et pourquoi je te ferais confiance ? questionna le flic en glissant un pied entre les bottes de combat du mec pour l’obliger à écarter ses cuisses qu’il palpa en s’attardant un peu plus que nécessaire sur l’intérieur.

De là où il était, il pouvait entendre grincer les dents du barbu.

_Très bien !_

 

Une fois son petit numéro terminé, Butch se redressa doucement, prenant bien garde à frôler le corps lourd du sien.

_Le tatoué devrait avoir compris, maintenant,_ se dit-il avec suffisance. C’était pas un petit plan drague qui pouvait faire reculer un mec qui avait son habitude du terrain. Les truands avaient toujours de la gueule pour faire des avances et chercher à le déstabiliser. Mais dès que Butch commençait à rentrer dans leur jeu, les mecs finissaient généralement dans leurs petits souliers. Le barbu ne devait pas faire exception. Surtout qu’il n’y avait pas été de main morte…

_Tel est pris qui croyait prendre, enfoiré !_ jubila intérieurement le flic.

Mais il dut rapidement déchanter lorsque le barbu se retourna. La lueur sauvage qui s’était allumée au fond de ses yeux semblait désormais rayonner de sa personne tout entière, comme si le mec était baigné d’une intense aura blanche. Butch recula d’un pas quand il comprit que quelque chose clochait définitivement chez ce type.

— Ça tu peux le dire, feula le barbu en comblant la faible distance que Butch avait mise entre eux.

 

_***_

 

En feu. V était en feu. Il avait pourtant bien essayé de prévenir cet imbécile de flic, mais l’autre n’en avait fait qu’à sa tête. Évidemment…

Sauf que les caresses déguisées que le mec avait semées sur son corps pour lui donner une bonne leçon n’avaient fait qu’embraser les appétits du vampire. En quelques attouchements brutaux, destinés à lui rabattre son caquet, l’humain l’avait envoyé plus loin que toutes les sessions dont il pouvait se souvenir. Et, maintenant, il voulait ce mec. Non, il le lui fallait.

Il ne se souvenait pas déjà eu avoir besoin de quelque chose à ce point. S’il ne le touchait pas maintenant, quelque chose en lui allait exploser sans qu’il puisse le maîtriser. Et si Vishous détestait une chose, c’était bien ce qu’il était incapable de contrôler.

 

Alors, sans même chercher à s’en empêcher, il se jeta sur l’humain et le plaqua à son tour au mur. Un éclair affolé traversa le regard noisette pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, mais V ne comptait pas lui laisser le temps de paniquer. Se penchant à l’oreille du mec, il en mordilla doucement le lobe.

— Je t’avais prévenu, Cop, feula-t-il doucement dans le cou du mec.

Sous ses lèvres, il pouvait sentir pulser son pouls, et juste quelques millimètres sous l’épiderme une veine palpitait follement. Il sentait d’ici le parfum de son sang, lourd et entêtant comme le flic lui-même. L’urgence qui l’avait saisi se fit frénésie et il sentit poindre ses canines qu’il avait eu un mal fou à contrôler jusque-là.

— Qu’est-ce que… piailla l’humain en sentant les dents aussi aiguisées que des poignards s’enfoncer dans sa chair.

Il s’agita sous l’étreinte du vampire qui s’empressa de le tranquilliser d’une suggestion mentale.

— Laisse-toi faire, Cop. Tu vas aimer ça…

Quand les lèvres du vampire se mirent à aspirer le sang de sa blessure, le mec commença à geindre doucement et ne tarda pas à relâcher un gémissement sourd. Contre la peau parfumée, V étouffa un sourire tout en continuant à savourer son flic.

 

Vishous, fils du Bloodletter et guerrier de la Confrérie de la Dague Noire, avait eu l’occasion de se nourrir à de nombreuses veines depuis sa transition. Des civil(e)s, des aristocrates de la Glymera et même  quelques-unes des précieuses Élues de sa divine génitrice. Mais rien de tout ça ne s’approchait ne serait-ce qu’un peu de l’effet que produisit sur lui le sang de cet humain. V se sentait incapable de se rassasier, comme si une soif intense et inextinguible s’était emparée de lui.

Pour un peu, il aurait voulu se glisser sous la peau du mec et passer le restant de ses jours à baigner dans ses arômes riches et complexes. Mais ça aurait été se priver d’une partie tout aussi intéressante, réalisa-t-il en sentant les hanches de l’humain se coller aux siennes.

 

Visiblement l’inspecteur O'Neil commençait à apprécier la balade. V savait que la morsure de son espèce avait le pouvoir de plonger ses victimes dans une douce léthargie intimement liée au plaisir sexuel, une léthargie qui ne laisserait pas le moindre souvenir de cette partie à l’humain. Mais l’abandon du flic n’avait rien de doux s’il en jugeait par la manière presque désespérée dont le mec remuait le bassin.

V n’était pas homme à refuser une telle invitation. Il se colla plus étroitement contre le corps ferme du flic tout en scellant les entailles sur son cou d’une pression de la langue qui arracha un nouveau gémissement à l’Irlandais. Quand le vampire laissa sa main prendre la direction de la braguette du mec, il escomptait bien lui en arracher quelques autres, tout aussi plaisants à l’oreille. D’un geste habile, il fit sauter les boutons du jean élimé et ne perdit pas de temps pour se faufiler à l’intérieur du boxer du mec.

 

L’humain relâcha un grognement affamé lorsque les doigts rugueux s’enroulèrent sans hésitation autour de sa queue. V se donna néanmoins le temps d’explorer sa trouvaille, testant la douceur de la peau, en appréciant la rigidité et commençant à en prendre les mesures en une lente caresse de haut en bas. Quand son pouce frôla le gland humide, un sursaut agita le corps de l’Irlandais dont la tête vint heurter le mur en un bruit mat.

 

_***_

 

La douleur de sa tête s’écrasant contre le mur crasseux rendit un zeste de lucidité au flic, pas plus. Mais c’était suffisant pour qu’il prenne la mesure de la situation. Il était maintenu plaqué au mur par un mastodonte tatoué, mesurant une bonne tête de plus que lui. Et il devait avoir eu une putain d’absence parce qu’il n’arrivait pas à se souvenir de comment ils étaient passés d’un simulacre de fouille corporelle à la main du mec s’agitant avec gourmandise sur sa queue.

Butch étouffa un nouveau gémissement en se rendant compte qu’en dépit du caractère improbable de la situation, il était excité comme rarement. Pourtant le flic avait vu quelques paires de mains se promener sur lui depuis son adolescence. Mais c’était bien la première fois qu’elles appartenaient à un géant aux allures de trafiquant d’uranium.

Et le pire dans tout ça ? C’est que le flic s’en foutait que ce soit un mec qui lui offre la branlette de sa vie au fond d’une arrière-salle crasseuse de grand magasin. Parce que ce type avait un don incomparable pour mettre le feu à toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses. Pas qu’il semble en meilleur état lui-même si Butch devait en juger aux grondements que le mec étouffait parfois dans son épaule. Contre sa cuisse, il sentait buter son érection, au moins aussi rigide que la sienne.

 

Sauf que personne ne s’en occupait, réalisa le flic. Le barbu le caressait avec voracité, comme si sa vie en dépendait et lui restait planté là, profitant égoïstement de la chose. Dès lors, rendre la politesse s’imposa comme une évidence, sans même qu’il ait besoin d’y penser.

Glisser sa main dans le futal d’un autre mec aurait dû au moins être déstabilisant. Mais non. Le flic dut admettre que de trouver le barbu complètement à poil sous son pantalon de cuir l’étrilla à vif. Tout autant que le rugissement de fauve qui s’échappa de sa gorge lorsque Butch glissa sa paume calleuse tout le long de l’impressionnante tige de chair.

Non, définitivement, y avait pas d’erreur sur les capotes XXL.

 

Butch se sentit infiniment puissant lorsque le sexe du colosse ne tarda pas à palpiter entre ses doigts, avide de se libérer. Et c’était lui le responsable de tout ça… Il avait réussi à susciter un tel désir chez ce mec étrange et non moins impressionnant. À tel point qu’il se laissait apprivoiser, offrant sa virilité et son plaisir à Butch sans arrière-pensée.

Comme pour lui donner raison, le mec se mit à gémir son prénom alors qu’il le serrait plus fort dans sa main.

— Brian…

La voix du colosse naguère railleuse et hautaine était désormais chaude et caressante, emplie de désir et presque… oui… de besoin… Sauf que le flic était plutôt déstabilisé par l’emploi de son prénom. Comment le mec avait-il su d’ailleurs ? Ha oui, le foutu badge.

 

Brian… Un autre lui-même qu’il connaissait à peine à vrai dire. Personne ou presque ne l’appelait comme ça. Et, à ce moment encore moins qu’à un autre, il n’avait envie de se glisser dans un costume qui n’était pas le sien.

— Butch, réussit-il à articuler entre deux souffles rauques. Je m’appelle Butch.

L’autre mec, V, se figea un instant et releva la tête, ses yeux de diamant se fichant dans ceux du flic. Et, à cet instant, elles n’avaient plus rien de distantes ou de froides ces extraordinaires prunelles.

— Butch, répéta docilement le barbu sans cesser de caresser le flic, plus doucement peut-être, plus sensuellement.

— Oui, V… répondit le flic en hochant.

Il vit la surprise dans les yeux du barbu en entendant son nom dans la bouche du flic. Mais l’inspecteur O'Neil était réputé pour son sens du détail…

Sans qu’ils se quittent des yeux, les rythmes des deux hommes se synchronisèrent et ils commencèrent à gémir de concert. Une petite pointe d’appréhension traversa le flic. Avec les yeux du mec fiché dans les siens et son prénom roulant par intermittence entre ses lèvres minces, tout ceci n’avait plus grand-chose à voir avec un coup rapide dans une arrière-salle.

 

Lorsque le mec accéléra encore, insufflant à son poignet une vitesse presque diabolique, cette question cessa de tourmenter Butch qui ferma de nouveau les yeux et se laissa aller à la marée montante qui l’envahissait. Bordel, il n’avait jamais ressenti quelque chose d’aussi puissant. La vague enflait en lui, et finalement il se laissa emporter, inconscient d’avoir grondé le nom du mec pour l’emporter dans l’orgasme.

 

_***_

 

— V, rugit le flic tandis que son sexe se contractait violemment dans la paume du vampire.

 

Plus que les mouvements spasmodiques de Butch sur sa queue, ce fut ce cri rauque et sauvage qui fit basculer le barbu à son tour. Il relâcha sa jouissance dans un grondement de fauve, se retenant de justesse de mordre à nouveau l’humain pour parfaire encore le moment, si possible. Mais des années d’une discipline de fer avaient appris à Vishous à contrôler ses instincts les plus animaux. Alors, il se laissa simplement aller, la tête chutant contre l’épaule du flic en murmurant doucement son prénom.

 

Il reprit pied petit à petit en écoutant les battements du cœur de Butch se calmer, pas loin de son oreille. Quand le mec s’agita, sans doute un peu écrasé par la masse compacte du vampire, V s’accorda une dernière bouffée de ce parfum qu’il n’oublierait pas de sitôt avant de relever la tête.

 

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un moment, un peu incertains quant à la conduite à tenir. Ils étaient toujours à demi avachis contre le mur, leurs mains couvertes de la semence de l’autre et les braguettes grandes ouvertes. Après quelques secondes d’un silence embarrassant, l’esprit pratique de V reprit le dessus et il se dégagea pour aller attraper un rouleau d’essuie-tout oublié dans un coin.

Sans dire un mot, il en détacha quelques feuilles avant de revenir vers Butch pour essuyer sa main souillée avant de s’occuper de la sienne. Le petit sursaut surpris du mec ne lui échappa pas, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire avant de se détourner pour reboutonner sa braguette. Il entendit le flic en faire de même avec un petit toussotement gêné.

 

_Il était sans doute temps de disparaître_ , se dit le vampire. Mais, avant cela, il hésitait encore. Devait-il ou non effacer l’esprit de son flic ?  _Son flic ?_ Rien que cette tournure ridiculement possessive votait pour une retraite rapide avec oblitération totale des souvenirs liés à cet épisode. Pourtant une tête de mule d’Irlandais en décida autrement…

 

_***_

 

Il allait partir. V allait se tirer. Tout dans son attitude distante, presque sur la défensive, le criait. Et, bizarrement, cela attrista le flic. Quelque chose en lui se rebellait à l’idée que tout ça n’ait été qu’un divertissement très sophistiqué pour truand désœuvré.

Alors, avant que le mec ne prenne la poudre d’escampette, il lui attrapa résolument le bras pour le forcer à se tourner vers lui, bien résolu à lui expliquer sa façon de penser. Mais quelque chose dans le regard de diamant mit à mal tous ses projets. Une étrange douleur voilait les extraordinaires pupilles, comme s’il en coûtait au mec de partir, bien plus qu’il ne voulait bien le dire.

 

Ce fut cet éclat qui poussa le flic à céder à une nouvelle impulsion, quitte à se fourrer dans il ne savait quel pétrin. Enfin comme d’habitude…

D’un coup sec sur l’avant-bras musclé du barbu, il attira le mec à lui et, sans se donner le temps de la réflexion, il le força à baisser la tête pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. V eut un mouvement de surprise et Butch crut qu’il allait l’envoyer valser. Pourtant, après quelques secondes, le grand corps se détendit et un léger souffle s’échappa de la bouche désormais entrouverte.

Alors le flic se laissa aller et parcourut les lèvres soyeuses des siennes, goûtant directement sur lui un peu de ce tabac épicé que le mec avait l’air d’affectionner. Le bouc de V lui chatouilla le menton et il sourit à cette sensation inédite.

 

Sous la sienne la bouche du mec était étrangement immobile. Ni rigide, ni verrouillée, simplement hésitante. Oui, comme si V ne savait pas vraiment comme s’y prendre ou ce que le flic attendait de lui par ce geste. Mais c’était impossible n’est-ce pas ? Ce genre de mec ne pouvait qu’avoir des dizaines voire des centaines d’expériences du genre au compteur…

 

_****_

 

Quand la bouche du flic vint capturer la sienne, V se retrouva figé dans l’instant, incapable d’avancer ou de reculer, piéger par l’impulsion de l’Irlandais. Contre lui, les lèvres du flic étaient tièdes et tentantes. Quelque part à leur commissure s’attardait un léger goût de café. V resta immobile un bon moment, perdu par les sensations inconnues que ce geste faisait naître en lui. Le désir, la luxure, le sexe, la violence, la douleur, tout ça il pouvait gérer sans problème. Après tout, c’était ainsi qu’il avait toujours fonctionné. Mais la tendresse ? Parce que c’était bien de ça qu’il s’agissait, non ?

Presque imperceptiblement, les lèvres du flic appuyèrent sur les siennes, testant sa résistance et ses limites. Sauf que, pour une fois, V n’avait pas la moindre idée d’où les fixer. Il ne connaissait pas ce genre d’intimité, ne l’avait jamais connue et jusqu’ici n’avait jamais pensé la désirer. Pourtant, la bouche du flic unie à la sienne faisait naître toute une palette de frissons inédits dans son corps blasé. V pensait avoir tout vu, tout vécu et tout expérimenté concernant le sexe. Du plus hard au plus étrange.

Et pourtant, ce petit bout d’humain qui ne totalisait sûrement pas un sixième de son âge était en train de lui ouvrir les portes d’un monde étrange.

 

Alors, quand le flic darda doucement sa langue pour suivre les contours de sa lèvre inférieure, Vishous accepta de se laisser guider sur ce chemin. Il ouvrit presque docilement la bouche, concédant un étroit passage à l’Irlandais qui ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Sa langue parfumée vint forcer le barrage des dents du vampire, caressant légèrement ses incisives pour l’inciter à céder un peu plus de terrain.

Et quand V sentit la lourde paume de Butch s’enrouler autour de sa nuque, il céda complètement et rendit les armes avec un soupir inconscient. La langue du flic vint s’enrouler à la sienne pour danser un étrange ballet, fait de caresses et d’attouchements légers. V se sentit envahi par le goût unique du flic, le même qu’il avait goûté dans son sang. Alors seulement il comprit tout ce que ce geste pouvait avoir d’intime et il commença à rendre ses caresses à l’Irlandais.

 

La valse de leurs langues et de leurs souffles emmêlés se poursuivit pendant ce qu’il sembla être une éternité à V. Pas qu’il eut envie d’y mettre fin, ceci dit. Il étouffa même un mouvement pour retenir Butch lorsque celui-ci se détacha de sa bouche. Le mec se recula alors doucement en lui adressant un sourire malicieux, un sourire qui envoya un drôle d’électrochoc dans l’estomac du barbu.

Puis le mec commença à reculer vers la porte sans se départir de cette expression complice. Avant de franchir le seuil, il attrapa quelque chose qu’il balança à Vishous avec un rire canaille.

— Je te les laisse. Les perd pas, ça pourrait toujours servir, dit-il avant de déverrouiller la porte.

 

Machinalement, V attrapa le projectile et y jeta un œil tandis que le flic franchissait seuil, laissant le battant entrebâillé derrière lui. Le vampire, toujours un peu secoué, éclata pourtant de rire en voyant que l’Irlandais venait de lui balancer la boîte de préservatifs.

 

_***_

 

Butch avait déserté son poste assez longtemps. Il était temps qu’il reprenne sa ronde. Au pire, si le patron venait lui dire quelque chose, il pourrait toujours prétendre avoir interrogé un mec terriblement louche. Sauf qu’apparemment, c’était lui qui venait bel et bien de dérober quelque chose au suspect.

Finalement, le flic se dit que ça n’était peut-être pas une mauvaise chose de s’être engagé à venir aussi bosser le lendemain. Qui pouvait dire ce que le jour de Noël allait lui réserver après un réveillon pareil !

 

_***_

 

— Alors cette petite garde à vue ? gloussa Hollywood confortablement installé sur le siège passager de l’Escalade lorsque V se glissa au volant de son bolide.

— Je commence à comprendre ce que les humains trouvent à cette fête à la con, répondit V avec un sourire énigmatique tout en glissant une roulée entre ses lèvres qui portaient toujours la trace de ce premier baiser volé par un humain inconscient à un vampire tricentenaire. Pas impossible que je vienne faire des courses de dernière minute demain, conclut le vampire qui avait jeté un coup d’œil à l’emploi du temps des vigiles avant de quitter le centre commercial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est fini. J'espère que cette petite connerie sans prétention vous aura plu.  
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis (même pas besoin d'avoir un compte pour ça, pratique non !!!), ça fait toujours plaisir et vous pouvez pas prétexter n'avoir pas le temps sur ce coup-là (vacances inside) !! La review ça coûte rien et ça motive à continuer (et il va m'en falloir de la motivation si vous voulez que je traîne pas trop à attaquer Las Vegas 3 pour le poster dans les temps)...
> 
> En tout cas, je vous fais plein de bisous et je vous souhaite à tous un très bon Noël !!  
> Un bisous supplémentaire à la petite bande habituelle ;)


	2. Qui pourrait bien bosser le soir du 31 ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme promis, une seconde partie à ma connerie de Noël. Appelons-là la connerie du jour de l'An.  
> Bon, je dois avouer que je suis pas pleinement satisfaite. Menfin, ce sera à vous de me dire après tout !
> 
> PS : pour le coup je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'envoyer à mon correcteur. N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous voyez des horreurs !

 

_** 31 décembre 20XX** _

 

 

V était de mauvais poil. Et quiconque pourvu ne serait-ce que d’une once d’instinct de survie savait que ça n’était pas une situation d’avenir.

Le barbu n’aimait décidément pas cette période de l’année. _Pourtant le Réveillon avait été plutôt prometteur_ , se dit-il en repensant à ce petit intermède aussi inattendu que torride au centre commercial. Il avait d’ailleurs eu la ferme intention d’y retourner le lendemain… Mais une attaque-surprise de _lessers_ sur une famille de civils en avait décidé autrement et Wrath avait convoqué tout le monde dans son bureau le 25 au soir pour définir de nouveaux itinéraires de patrouille.

 

Du coup, au lieu de creuser un peu plus les étranges pouvoirs qu’avait sur lui une certaine paire d’yeux noisette, V se retrouvait à se peler les couilles dans une ruelle crasseuse du quartier des docks. Devant lui, s’étendait à perte de vue une série d’entrepôts en briques rouges, aussi sinistres que des ruines maudites. Les bâtiments étaient encore auréolés de la crasse noire du charbon qui y avait transité pendant des décennies, et ce malgré l’épais manteau de neige qui recouvrait le paysage sans parvenir à lui conférer une quelconque pureté. Magie des flocons ou non, ce quartier envahi du silence pesant de la désertification demeurait toujours aussi glauque.

 

Pour couronner le tout, Rhage était de repos ce soir. V, privé de son équipier habituel, était donc talonné par deux des gamins. Et pas les plus faciles à gérer. L’asocial qu’était V aurait pensé qu’il apprécierait, pour une fois, d’être débarrassé du Terminator verbal qu’était Hollywood et qu’il pourrait savourer en paix le bruit de ses bottes de combat claquant sur le bitume glacé. Mais le silence tendu qui flottait entre Blaylock et Qhuin était à peine plus reposant que les incessants babillages du guerrier blond.

L’air piquant de cette nuit sans lune était saturé par les non-dits des deux jeunes mâles. Leurs pensées confuses s’enroulaient comme des rubans frénétiques, flottant autour de V au rythme des flocons qui n’avaient pas cessé de tomber depuis des heures. L’esprit extra-lucide du vampire barbu voyait se mettre en place les marionnettes d’un théâtre d’ombres traçant en creux cet étrange pas de deux que dansaient ses deux jeunes compagnons depuis des mois.

 

L’attirance du vampire rouquin pour son instable cousin n’était un secret pour personne au Manoir, pas même pour le principal intéressé qui ne savait que faire de cet attachement inattendu, lui qui n’avait connu que le rejet de toutes parts. Sans doute hésitait-il même à accorder à Blay ce qu’il pensait que l’autre voulait, simplement pour se convaincre que le gamin n’était pas différent des autres. Et que pourrait bien vouloir Blay d’un type comme lui si ce n’était du sexe, torride, bestial, sans conséquences et sans lendemain ? Qhuin ne devait même pas penser que son compagnon puisse attendre quoi que ce soit d’autre. Parce que, qui pourrait bien vouloir d’une erreur de la nature telle que lui ?

V étouffa un geste d’agacement. Parfois, il avait l’impression que ce gamin perdu qui s’était empressé de cacher ses failles derrière ses piercings et une façade de feinte confiance ne lui ressemblait que trop. Sauf que lui-même avait eu trois cents ans pour se faire une raison et comprendre que rien ne changeait jamais. S’il était intelligent, le môme s’en ferait une aussi. Ou bien, il finirait par comprendre que l’admiration qui brillait dans les yeux bleus de Blay n’avait rien à voir avec le sexe et il devrait décider de se laisser approcher. Ou non…

Ce petit con avait une telle soif de normalité qu’il serait bien foutu de tout faire foirer. Mais ce serait vouloir enlever ses tâches au léopard. V était bien convaincu que jamais le gamin ne réussirait à dépasser toute sa merde intérieure en courant après l’idéal bien lisse d’une Glyméra qui n’avait su que lui cracher à la face.

Mais ça n’était pas ses oignons et, au fond, il n’en avait rien à foutre. Il préférait continuer à voir ces deux gamins comme des fourmis sous sa loupe. Le Frère aux yeux de diamant n’aimait pas quand les choses devenaient personnelles.

 

En dépassant l’ancienne usine Chrysler, V fouilla la poche intérieure de sa veste pour en extraire sa blague à tabac et l’une de ses roulées. Il soupira intérieurement en s’abritant du vent pour l’allumer derrière sa main gantée. La soirée promettait d’être longue…

 

***

 

Les trois vampires patrouillaient maintenant depuis quatre heures, mais à cette saison l’aube était encore bien loin de pointer le bout de son nez. D’autant qu’ils avaient ratissé le quartier en vain. Pourtant les infos qu’il avait pêchées cet après-midi avaient l’air fiables. Tout cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille d’autant qu’un gros coup avait l’air de se préparer. Et, pourtant, tout se passait comme si ces faces de plâtre avaient décidé de déserter les rues pour la soirée. Spécialement pour le faire chier.

Dans la poche de son pantalon, son portable vibra. Il le sortit pour consulter le message. Rien non plus du côté des jumeaux. Ça commençait à lui courir sur le haricot…

Comme s’il avait lu ses pensées, la voix de Qhuin s’éleva alors qu’il se rangeait à ses côtés. Un petit nuage de givre se forma devant les lèvres du jeune vampire quand il parla.

— Peut-être que ces fils de putes font le Réveillon quelque part.

— Ouais, mais ils ont oublié de nous envoyer le carton d’invitation, ronchonna le barbu.

Qhuin lui adressa un regard reconnaissant, comme pour le remercier de ne pas avoir laissé sa tentative d’alléger l’atmosphère se prend un vent magistral.

 

Blay, quant à lui, n’avait pas desserré les dents. V pouvait percevoir le malaise du rouquin qui, malgré les mois d’entraînement, semblait toujours aussi tendu en sa présence. Et V ne comptait rien faire pour changer les choses. Il n’était pas leur nourrice, bordel ! Qu’est-ce qui avait pris à Wrath de lui coller les mômes dans les pattes ? Il aurait aussi bien pu se faire accompagner de Thor même si le mec n’était pas encore au mieux de sa forme.

— Et si on allait un peu plus vers le Sud ? proposa Qhuin en glissant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste en cuir. Je sais pas si on aura plus chaud, mais on n’a pas encore fait ce coin-là, conclut-il en jetant un coup d’œil interrogatif à V.

L’aîné des trois vampires grogna son assentiment et ils se mirent en route, pressant le pas pour essayer de se réchauffer un peu. Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour atteindre les abords de leur périmètre de patrouille qui semblait toujours aussi désespérément désert.

— Bon, il ne fait pas plus chaud ici, tenta de plaisanter Qhuin qui ne récolta qu’un soupir agacé de la part du rouquin.

 

V ne répondit rien, mais tendit soudain l’oreille. Blay et Qhuin s’immobilisèrent en voyant que le barbu s’était figé dans une position d’observation. Les deux jeunes admirèrent la concentration de ce fauve en arrêt, le regard affûté et l’ouïe tendue, attendant simplement que sa proie fasse l’erreur de se dévoiler. Mais, ça ne fut pas nécessaire.

Tout à coup, un coup de feu claqua quelque part à leur droite. L’espace d’un battement de cœur, l’écho sec de la balle sembla se figer dans l’air glacé. Le son donna le signal qu’il attendait à Vishous. Les canines du gigantesque vampire se déployèrent tandis qu’il empoignait d’un mouvement aussi précis que gracieux les dagues noires croisées sur sa poitrine. Il s’élança droit devant lui, tout en puissance contenue, tandis que les deux jeunes vampires se précipitaient à sa suite, tendus dans l’attente de la confrontation à venir.

 

Le vent de sa course sifflait aux oreilles de V, mais il se força à concentrer son ouïe sur son environnement, glanant autant de détails que possible sur le combat qui les attendait. Ses bottes martelaient le pavé en rythme, formant un étrange canon, un peu discordant, avec les pas des deux mômes. À quelques dizaines de mètres devant lui, là où il avait perçu les premiers signes, il entendait nettement le déplacement de six individus. _Un contre cinq_ , réalisa-t-il en analysant l’avancée mesurée du groupe et le pas un peu trébuchant d’un sixième en train de reculer.

Un nouveau coup de feu claqua dans la nuit et, cette fois, V put même percevoir le faible tressaillement lumineux venu de la cour intérieure d’une usine désaffectée. Quelque seconde après l’éclair, une voix ferme résonna jusqu’aux oreilles grandes ouvertes du vampire.

— Reste où tu es, connard. Pas un pas de plus.

 

Il ne fallut guère plus d’une seconde à V pour remettre ce timbre rauque et cette façon de bouffer les consonnes. Il aurait reconnu ces intonations au milieu d’une foule… On dirait que les Frères n’étaient pas les seuls à faire des heures sup le soir de la Saint-Sylvestre. Même les flics étaient de sortie. Et celui-ci avait un sacré don pour se fourrer dans les ennuis. Il aurait sans doute mieux fait de continuer à jouer les vigiles pour le coup.

V entendit les _lessers_ se presser un peu plus dans la direction de Butch. Il n’avait pas intérêt à traîner s’il ne voulait pas retrouver son flic transformé en dinde aux marrons !

Le vampire ralentit à peine sa course pour faire signe à Blay et Qhuin de passer par l’escalier extérieur de l’usine. Les gamins n’auraient plus qu’à couper par l’intérieur du bâtiment pour prendre les morts-vivants à revers. V, quant à lui, comptait bien se jeter dans la mêlée. À deux contre cinq, le combat semblait déjà un peu mieux dimensionné. Les mômes lui jetèrent un regard surpris mais ne contestèrent pas sa décision. V les sentit bifurquer derrière lui pour rejoindre l’escalier métallique.

 

***

 

Butch était dans la merde. Dans une merde noire à vrai dire. De toute façon, il s’était méfié dès le départ de cet appel anonyme reçu quelques heures plus tôt pour leur signaler un macchabée dans l’ancienne conserverie sur les docks. Rien d’étonnant, le quartier était franchement pourri. Quelque chose dans ses tripes lui avait chanté qu’il ferait mieux d’attendre des renforts, d’autant que José était en congé ce soir. Mais, il se faisait tellement chier à tourner en rond au Poste qu’il avait préféré attraper son holster, ses clés de bagnole, et foncer comme un crétin qu’il était sur les lieux du crime.

Et voilà qu’il était bien avancé, une demi-heure plus tard. Arrivé sur place, il n’avait pas vu la moindre trace de corps. Par contre, il avait fait la connaissance de ces nouveaux amis. Pas vraiment la compagnie qu’il aurait choisie pour son Premier de l’an à vrai dire. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que ces guignols étaient en train de trafiquer, mais il était rapidement devenu évident qu’il avait interrompu quelque chose. Le gang d’albinos – à moins que les mecs se soient lancés dans l’import de colorations capillaires frelatées, il ne voyait pas bien la raison de cette dépigmentation générale – l’avait accueilli un peu fraîchement. Les types étaient restés plantés là, sans bouger leurs culs et sans décrocher un mot tandis que Butch égrenait les sommations d’usage.

Jusqu’au moment où ces enfoirés avaient commencé à se regrouper en une étrange formation et à marcher vers lui, lentement, un pas après l’autre, sans jamais ralentir. Butch avait senti que cette avancée inexorable n’allait sûrement pas tourner à son avantage. Alors il ne leur avait pas laissé le temps de préciser s’ils venaient pour prendre le thé et avait sorti son arme. Ils n’avaient même pas cillé, se contentant de le fixer de leurs prunelles grises. Le flic avait tiré un coup de semonce en l’air, espérant les voir revenir à la raison, mais l’effet escompté n’avait pas été au rendez-vous. La petite troupe était maintenant à trois pas de lui.

 

Alors il braqua son arme sur le crâne de celui qu’il soupçonnait être le chef et tonna, d’une voix qu’il espérait dissuasive :

— — Reste où tu es, connard. Pas un pas de plus.

C’était décidément peine perdue. Et la situation n’allait pas aller en s’arrangeant s’il en croyait l’éclair métallique qui scintilla dans le faisceau de sa lampe torche lorsque les types s’équipèrent presque simultanément d’une série de lames courbes, toutes identiques. En dépit du caractère critique de la situation, Butch ne put s’empêcher d’éprouver une certaine fascination pour ce ballet morbide. Ces gars-là n’avaient pas grand-chose d’humain…

 

Le chef des albinos n’était plus qu’à deux pas de lui, levant sa lame, lorsque Butch se décida à presser la détente. Il devait se ménager de l’espace pour le moment où ils se décideraient tous à attaquer. Il ne s’agissait pas de se retrouver acculé, dos au mur et cerné comme un animal. Le coup partit et frappa Leader 1 en plein entre les deux yeux.

À cet instant, une voix qui ne lui était pas inconnue résonna tout autour de lui.

— Joli tir, Inspecteur.

Il aurait même pu croire qu’elle avait retenti directement dans sa tête. Mais c’était impossible, n’est-ce pas ? Alors Butch fouilla les ténèbres environnantes à la recherche d’une réponse. Et tout ce qu’il vit, ce fut une gigantesque masse sombre, précise et létale, qui vint percuter de plein fouet ses agresseurs.

D’un coup de botte bien placé, la silhouette envoya rouler le type que Butch avait abattu loin de la mêlée avant de se dresser entre lui et les quatre albinos restants. La large stature se déplia et un long grondement, presque un feulement d’animal, s’éleva de cette large poitrine. Le flic vit les visages des albinos, demeurés parfaitement stoïques jusqu’ici, déformés sous le coup d’une rage mortelle, et de quelque chose qui ressemblait aussi à de la terreur, comme si de Cavalier pâle s’était soudain matérialisé devant eux.

Le groupe se tendit comme un seul homme, pliant les genoux, le torse vers l’avant, assurant leurs appuis avant de brandir leurs lames.

 

Avant que l’enfer ne se déchaîne à ses pieds, Butch eut le temps de brandir sa torche qui éclaira furtivement des mèches d’un noir d’encre et une tempe marquée d’un long tatouage runique.

— Toi, souffla-t-il, incrédule.

Mais V ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre tandis qu’un sourire qui n’avait rien à voir avec l’expression moqueuse dont l’Irlandais avait gardé le souvenir se dessinait sur les lèvres minces. Cette expression-là était carnassière, délibérément cruelle, un défi lancé à la face des albinos. Le flic n’eut pas le temps de s’attarder sur les subtilités de ce visage que le barbu se lançait dans la mêlée.

 

Butch ne remarqua les deux dagues noires qu’il maniait avec la dextérité d’un bretteur confirmé que lorsque le mec se mit à bouger. Il se déplaçait à une telle vitesse qu’il était presque impossible pour ses yeux de le suivre. Les bras puissants maniaient les lames noires avec dextérité. D’un large mouvement circulaire, il obligea les quatre enfoirés à reculer. Ceux-ci se mirent aussitôt à gronder comme des pitbulls et l’un d’eux se jeta sur le barbu, sa lame levée. D’un revers gracieux, ce dernier para aisément le coup avant d’envoyer le type rouler un peu plus loin d’un coup de botte en pleine poitrine.

Chacun des coups asséné par le barbu était précis et létal. Le flic voyait bien qu’il n’en était pas à sa première passe d’armes. Les albinos ne paraissaient pourtant pas être des perdreaux de l’année nous plus, et pourtant ils ne faisaient que se défendre contre les assauts de V. Ce dernier menait clairement cette valse macabre tandis que les trois albinos encore debout s’épuisaient à chercher une ouverture qui ne viendrait probablement que pour leurs funérailles. Butch avait sentit que V était dangereux, et ce dès le premier instant. Mais il n’aurait jamais pu imaginer à quel point.

 

Trop fasciné par le spectacle glorieux que lui offrait cette souple panthère, le flic ne remarqua pas les deux ombres qui se laissèrent glisser silencieusement d’une des fenêtres du premier étage.

 

***

 

Tranquillisé de voir qu’il était arrivé à temps pour que le flic soit encore entier, V concentra toute son attention sur les _lessers_ encore debout. Celui que le flic avait ralenti d’un joli _head shot_ ne mettrait pas bien longtemps à récupérer. Le vampire envoya une suggestion mentale aux deux gamins pour qu’ils en fassent leur affaire, de préférence là où Butch ne pourrait pas les voir.

D’un coup de botte bien placé, il envoya un second emplâtré rejoindre le premier. Si tout continuait à rouler comme ça, il n’aurait peut-être même pas à effacer la mémoire de l’humain. Comme prévu, il vit bientôt la large silhouette de Qhuin se laisser glisser en silence d’une fenêtre du premier, bientôt suivi par celle plus fine de Blay.

 

Quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu’il paraît un coup particulièrement vicieux d’un revers de dague, il entendit deux claquements secs, presque simultanés, signe que les gamins avaient bien fait leur boulot.

On en ferait peut-être quelque chose de ces deux-là.

Mais il n’avait pas été le seul à entendre le chant du cygne, et un des égorgeurs se détourna de lui, fouillant l’obscurité à la recherche d’une mauvaise surprise. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à se manifester lorsque Qhuin souleva de la pointe de sa dague la chemise d’un des morts-vivants, désormais plus mort que vivant, en lançant un regard goguenard au  _lesser_ . Ce dernier ne perdit pas un instant pour se ruer dans les ténèbres qui l’engloutirent bientôt. Il était dit qu’il n’en ressortirait pas de sitôt.

 

Vishous n’était plus aux prises qu’avec deux de ces enfoirés, le combat était quasi gagné d’avance. Il ne lui restait plus qu’à les repousser vers les mômes. L’un d’eux, sentant que la situation leur échappait définitivement, se jeta sur le vampire de toutes ses forces, espérant sans doute le renverser. De ses deux dagues, V forma une croix pour arrêter la larme courbe qui allait s’abattre sur son crâne. Il lutta un instant pour repousser son assaillant.

Le dernier  _lesser_ profita de ce  moment  de vulnérabilité pour lever son arme à son tour. Mais c’était sans compter Butch qui n’entendait pas jouer les figurants dans la bagarre. V entendit claquer les deux coups de feu avant d’avoir vu le flic bouger. Quand l’albinos tomba à la renverse, le vampire en profita pour jeter un coup d’œil à l’humain. Bien campé sur ses deux jambes, il n’avait pas hésité une seule seconde à plomber cet enfoiré.

 

Malheureusement, ou heureusement, l’inspecteur n’avait pas fait dans la dentelle et avait visé le mort-vivant en plein cœur. Celui-ci tituba, comme hébété de n’avoir rien vu venir, avant de s’effondrer à genoux pour disparaître dans un claquement sec.

— Bordel de merde, sursauta le flic avant de se figer, les yeux braqués sur cet étrange spectacle.

Le vampire jura entre ses dents.

_Foutu pour foutu_ , pensa V avant de planter directement sa lame dans la cavité qui avait jadis abrité le cœur du  _lesser_ qui lui tenait encore tête.  Il ne mit pas plus de temps que son comparse à rejoindre l’Omega, arrachant une seconde exclamation au flic désormais pétrifié.

 

_***_

 

Évaporé. Littéralement. Ces deux enfoirés d’albinos s’étaient évanouis sous ses yeux. Et ce au moment de rendre leur dernier soupir s’il ne se trompait pas. _Mais qu’est-ce que c’était que ce bordel ?_

Butch se tourna vers V, son renfort providentiel, mais celui-ci n’avait pas l’air de trouver toute cette histoire beaucoup plus déstabilisante que ça. Quand il croisa ses yeux, le mec lui adressa un drôle de regard. Butch scruta les pupilles de diamant à la recherche de réponses, mais elles demeuraient parfaitement impénétrables.

— V, qu’est-ce que… Tu vas m’expliquer, hein ? interrogea le flic d’une voix qu’il voulait ferme et autoritaire.

— Butch, commença le guerrier barbu en rangeant ses dagues dans un harnais qui se croisait sur sa large poitrine.

Mais il ne finit par sa phrase. Quelque part derrière eux, le flic sentit que quelque chose approchait et ce malgré les ténèbres. Des ombres mouvantes, il vit surgir deux solides gaillards, à peine moins impressionnants que V. Et aussi peu avenant, se dit-il en braquant son arme en direction du plus proche des deux, un roux aux yeux bleus qui tenait fermement une dague aussi noire que celle du barbu.

— Reste où tu es, ordonna Butch, menaçant, tout en relevant une seconde fois ce soir-là le cran de sécurité de son arme.

 

Le rouquin se figea en lançant un regard interrogatif à V qui se tenait toujours en face de lui. Le barbu esquissa un signe de tête et le rouquin leva les mains devant lui en signe de reddition. Il amorça même un mouvement pour s’agenouiller, avec l’intention nette de poser au sol son arme. Mais un long feulement se fit entendre juste à côté de lui, semblant s’échapper de la seconde silhouette.

Butch braqua son arme dans cette direction, mais la présence semblait avoir disparue, elle aussi évaporée en un instant. Le flic vit V esquisser un mouvement, mais il était déjà trop tard lorsqu’il sentit une forme se matérialiser juste à côté de lui. Un millième de seconde plus tard, une main à la puissance surhumaine lui arrachait son arme et l’envoyait voler loin de lui. Presque aussitôt, il sentit des doigts épais s’enrouler autour de sa gorge et le flic eut le réflexe d’aspirer autant d’air que possible dans ses poumons avant que la prise ne se referme.

Contre son oreille, résonna un long grognement, bas, rauque et animal, qui envoya un frisson de terreur dans l’échine du flic. Quelque chose clochait définitivement avec cet endroit, avec ces gens.

 

L’Irlandais levait les bras pour tenter de se dégager de l’étau de fer qui enserrait sa gorge lorsque celui-ci se dissipa comme par magie. Il en profita pour aspirer une grande goulée d’air avant de remarquer que V se tenait de nouveau devant lui, comme quelques minutes plus tôt lorsqu’il s’était interposé pour repousser les albinos. Un son étrange, assez semblable à celui qu’il avait entendu gronder contre son oreille, roulait à présent dans la poitrine du mec.

Quelques mètres plus loin, il vit un solide gaillard brun au visage bardé de piercings se relever péniblement. Pourtant, le mec ne perdit pas un instant avec de revenir à la charge en laissant échapper un feulement qui n’avait rien d’humain. Tout comme la vitesse et la force avec laquelle il se jeta sur V. Mais cela ne perturba pas le barbu qui envoya valser leur assaillant comme s’il n’était qu’un vulgaire insecte.

Quand le brun se releva à nouveau, avec la ferme intention de remettre ça, la voix de V claqua dans la nuit.

— Je te le déconseille, gamin.

— Qhuin, supplia le rouquin qui était resté figé les quelques secondes qu’avait duré ce nouvel accès de violence.

 

Plus que la menace contenue dans la voix du barbu, ce fut cette prière qui sembla décider le brun à revenir à de meilleures intentions. D’un revers de manche, il essuya le filet de sang qui maculait sa bouche, sans doute le résultat de sa rencontre avec le poing de V. Le rouquin s’approcha de lui et posa une main sur son bras, ses yeux ne quittant pas le visage qui porterait bientôt la marque du coup qu’il venait de recevoir. Le brun jeta un regard à son compagnon et sembla se calmer un peu avant de se tourner vers V.

— Il a menacé Blay, cracha-t-il, comme si cela expliquait tout, avant de faire un nouveau pas en avant.

— Recule, Qhuin, répondit le barbu, mortellement calme. Ne m’oblige pas à me répéter.

— Qu’est-ce que ça peut te foutre ! Ce n’est qu’un humain. En plus, il nous a vus, brailla le môme.

— Qhuin, boucle-là, ordonna le rouquin qui essayait de le retenir tout en lançant des regards paniqués en direction de V.

— Mais, non, laissez donc parler le môme, intervint soudain Butch qui comptait bien ne pas laisser filer ses explications. Parce que moi j’aimerais bien comprendre ce qui se passe ici.

Ce faisant, il se décala d’un pas pour planter son regard dans celui de son assaillant. Il remarqua alors que le mec avait les yeux vairons. Pas courant, mais ça lui donnait un certain style à ce petit con. Quand ce dernier entendit parler le flic, le fragile contrôle qu’il avait sur lui-même sembla se rompre et il chargea de nouveau. Pour être aussitôt intercepté par V.

 

Butch dut secouer la tête à deux reprises parce qu’il voyait se dérouler la scène aussi clairement qu’en plein jour. Son regard se fixa sur le barbu dont émergeait une étrange lumière blanche qui baignait maintenant toute la scène. L’éblouissante clarté semblait prendre racine dans sa main gantée actuellement dissimulée par un lourd gant de cuir, mais elle avait commencé à remonter le long de son bras pour venir illuminer une bonne partie de sa poitrine.

La main gantée était levée, immobilisée en pleine course à quelques centimètres à peine de la gorge du garçon qui avait freiné des quatre fers lorsqu’il avait vu le barbu lever le bras. Les yeux dépareillés voyageaient maintenant du visage de V à cet étrange appendice, le fixant avec une terreur non dissimulée.

— Je vais le dire une dernière fois, articula lentement V en détachant chaque syllabe, l’humain n’est pas une menace. Et il est sous ma protection.

La stupeur masqua un instant la peur dans les yeux du môme qui fixa Butch comme si c’était lui qui était capable de feuler comme un fauve et de se téléporter d’un bout à l’autre d’une cour… _C’était bien la meilleure_ , pensa le flic. Pourtant, il prit bien garde à ne pas interrompre cet échange, comprenant instinctivement que quelque chose dont il ne saisissait pas la portée, encore une fois, était en train de se jouer devant lui.

Finalement, l’aura sauvage qui n’avait cessé d’habiter le jeune brun malgré la menace qui pesait sur lui reflua et il baissa la tête en signe de soumission.

— Oui, Frère Vishous.

Quelques secondes plus tard, V abaissait sa paume et la lueur qui embrasait son corps commença elle aussi à refluer.

 

Le rouquin se précipita alors vers le brun qui semblait étrangement vaincu.

— Qhuin, ça va ? s’inquiéta-t-il.

Celui-ci repoussa sèchement la main que son compagnon tendait vers lui.

— Fous-moi la paix, Blay.

L’autre recula comme s’il venait se prendre une gifle. Et vu le mastodonte, ça devait pas faire du bien une mandale de ce type-là !

V les regarda une seconde sans rien dire avant de reprendre la parole, commandant ses troupes comme si rien ne s’était passé :

— Récupérez les portefeuilles et leurs fringues avant de rentrer au Manoir. Dites à Thor et à son emplumé d’aller récupérer les urnes. Je m’occupe du reste.

C’était un ordre, du genre de ceux qui n’appellent aucune réplique. Butch ne s’y trompa pas. Les deux mômes semblèrent mettre leurs différends de côté et acquiescèrent, redevenant les soldats que le flic avait vu surgir des ombres. Ils se retournaient pour s’exécuter lorsque V se décida à ajouter quelque chose.

— Qhuin, interpella-t-il le brun qui lui fit de nouveau face avec une lueur d’incertitude dans le regard. La prochaine fois que tu contredis mes ordres en patrouille, tu rentres au Manoir les pieds devant. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Le gamin acquiesça, bien conscient que le Frère barbu lui offrait là une seconde chance inespérée.

— Parfaitement, Frère Vishous.

— Allez, fils, au boulot, conclut V d’un ton toujours aussi glacial, et pourtant Butch aurait pu jurer que le mastodonte s’était radouci.

 

***

 

V était dans la merde. Dans une merde noire à vrai dire. Il regarda les gamins fouiller les tas de vêtements éparpillés un peu partout dans la cour avant de se fondre dans les ombres pour se dématérialiser. Butch n’avait pas non plus raté une miette du spectacle et il était bien certain qu’il n’allait pas tarder à être bombardé de questions. C’était déjà étonnant que le flic l’ait bouclée aussi longtemps. Pourtant, il attaqua par un angle auquel V ne s’attendait pas.

— Je suis étonné que tu n’aies pas corrigé le môme plus que ça. Pas vraiment ton genre de te laisser marcher sur les pieds.

Le vampire garda le silence un moment, réfléchissant à sa réponse.

— Devoir admettre qu’il a merdé en essayant de protéger son compagnon lui servira amplement de leçon. La prochaine fois, il réfléchira deux minutes avant d’agir.

— Tu veux dire qu’il m’a vraiment sauté sur le rable parce que j’avais braqué le rouquin ?

— C’est comme ça que ça marche chez nous, répondit V avec une drôle de petite moue avant de se tourner vers le flic qui recula d’un pas.

Mais très vite Butch sentit son épaule buter contre le mur. Quand il s’y appuya, V se pencha sur lui en aspirant son parfum et posa sa main gantée sur la brique froide, à quelques centimètres de l’oreille du flic avant de continuer sa phrase sur un ton badin.

— Nous protégeons ce qui nous appartient, dit-il en fixant Butch d’un regard ardent.

Il eut le plaisir de voir les joues du mec se tinter d’une légère rougeur qui ne devait rien au froid.

— Nous ? articula tout de même le flic. Les gens comme toi ?

V gronda quelque chose qui pouvait être un oui tout en se penchant un peu plus près, ouvrant grand les narines pour prendre une bouffée de l’odeur du flic. L’odeur de cuir et de camphre était beaucoup plus forte là où le col de sa veste formait un pli.

— Comme tes deux potes au supermarché l’autre jour ? interrogea le flic sans se décourager.

Pourtant le vampire pouvait le sentir frémir tandis que les battements de son cœur se faisaient moins réguliers.

— Nous menons notre guerre, Cop.

— Je ne savais pas que l’ONU avait débarqué à Calddie, ironisa Butch en déglutissant tandis que V logeait son nez glacé tout contre son cou, comme s’il voulait l’aspirer.

— C’est une guerre qui ne concerne pas les gens comme toi. Contente-toi d’attraper tes méchants, Cop. Ceux-là ce sont les miens.

— Des méchants qui disparaissaient en fumée quand on les tue.

 

 _Il était temps de distraire le flic,_ pensa V. Alors il remonta doucement sa main gauche le long du corps du flic et vint appuyer sa paume contre la joue tiède, caressant de son pouce la peau souple. Se dégageant du cou parfumé, il fixa les yeux noisette et commença à s’introduire avec précaution dans le cerveau du flic. Le mec s’agita sous l’intensité des prunelles translucides.

Dans son esprit, V ne rencontra qu’un joyeux bordel qui lui rendait très difficile l’opération de tri nécessaire pour effacer les souvenirs du mec relatifs à cette soirée. Il avait besoin que l’Irlandais se concentre sur quelque chose, qu’il se fixe pour que les idées arrêtent de tourbillonner dans sa tête.

Le vampire vit que Butch s’apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose et son regard accrocha les lèvres charnues du flic. Il fut heurté par l’intensité du souvenir qu’avait laissé en lui leur première rencontre lorsqu’il vint le frapper le plein fouet. L’odeur du flic, la douceur de ses lèvres, son goût unique, la texture de sa langue, ses dents le mordillant. Alors V ne résista pas plus longtemps et retourna à l’assaut de cette bouche tellement douée pour lui faire perdre la tête. Il l’effleura d’abord doucement, testant du bout de la langue le contour des lèvres fermes, avant de se reculer un instant pour contempler la confusion qu’il avait semée dans le regard noisette.

— V, c’est pas le moment. Je veux des rép…

Mais Vishous était bien décidé à ne pas le laisser terminer. Voracement, il se jeta sur la bouche du flic, ne lui laissant pas le loisir de se refuser. Le mec commença par se raidir avant de se détendre d’un coup, abandonnant sa résistance comme un sac d’ordures jeté au sol. L’adrénaline du combat qui courrait encore dans leurs veines rendit l’échange presque brutal, chacun cherchant avidement la preuve que l’autre était encore entier. Butch n’en revenait pas que V ce soit interposé pour lui, et le vampire n’arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce qui l’avait poussé à agir ainsi. Habité par un instinct de protection presque aussi féroce que celui de Qhuin, il avait bien cru que tout ça allait se finir par un drame. La bataille de deux mâles trop têtus pour admettre qu’ils feraient tout pour protéger leurs précieux compagnons.

 

Alors, comme pour punir l’Irlandais de lui faire perdre son précieux contrôle, V mordit à pleine bouche dans sa lèvre inférieure, faisant perler un peu de sang qu’il goûta aussitôt du bout de la langue. Comme la première fois, au centre commercial, la saveur du flic manqua à elle seule de le faire décoller. Butch frémit avant d’enrouler ses bras autour du cou du vampire qui en profita pour se coller plus étroitement contre le corps dur de l’humain. Étrangement, le baiser se fit plus lent, chacun laissant à l’autre la place de l’exploration.

V en profita pour chercher une nouvelle ouverture dans l’esprit du flic qu’il trouva cette fois complètement concentré sur lui et leur baiser, lui laissant le champ libre pour le reste. Aussi curieux soit-il des expériences qui avaient pu forger un homme tel que Butch, le barbu se garda bien de fouiller trop loin dans le passé. Il ne savait d’ailleurs pas bien ce qui le retenait.

Finalement il se retrouva face aux souvenirs frais de cette soirée et aussi devant le plus gros dilemme qu’il ait connu ces dernières années. La prudence lui dictait d’effacer jusqu’à la dernière seconde de cet étrange réveillon. Mais la langue du flic venue s’enrouler entre temps autour de la sienne lui chantait une tout autre chanson. Que se passerait-il si le flic oubliait cette seconde rencontre ? Auraient-ils une autre chance de se retrouver au hasard des chemins ? Pour une fois, une seule putain de fois, V aurait aimé pouvoir passer commande pour une vision. Mais son don avait, semble-t-il, bien décidé de la mettre en veilleuse.

 

Quand les paumes glacées du flic se posèrent sur sa nuque pour l’obliger à approfondir encore son baiser, le vampire sut qu’il était définitivement foutu. Il sonda l’esprit de l’Irlandais à la recherche des _incohérences_ de la soirée, n’effaçant que les souvenirs des _lessers_ partis en fumée et de la présence des gamins. Demain, Butch se souviendrait seulement d’une intervention qui aurait mal tourné et de l’arrivée d’un renfort aussi inattendu qu’inespéré. Et de ce brasier qui flambait entre eux à cet instant.

Une fois son œuvre accomplie, V se dégagea de la bouche accueillante sans pour autant relâcher son étreinte. Un peu essoufflé, Butch soutint son regard.

— Je fais pas ça d’habitude, tu sais, finit-il par avouer, un peu gêné.

— Te fourrer dans les ennuis ? plaisanta le vampire en passant son pouce sur un début de barbe rugueuse.

— Ha si, ça c’est ma spécialité, sourit le flic. Je voulais dire sauter sur les inconnus. Enfin les mecs en tout cas. C’est juste… Toi, tu me fais cet effet-là. Je comprends pas, avoua-t-il en secouant la tête, visiblement paumé.

— Moi non plus, Cop, répondit le vampire en frôlant le front de l’Irlandais du sien, l’espace d’une seconde avant de se dégager pour de bon en reculant de deux pas.

— Ça m’aide pas beaucoup, s’amusa un peu piteusement le flic.

— C’est tout ce que j’ai… répondit V en reculant, avec l’étrange impression de se perdre en route à chaque pas qui l’éloignait du flic

 

Au moment où il se retournait pour partir, Butch prononça son prénom. V se figea un instant avant de se retourner.

— Merci pour le coup de main. T’étais pas obligé de te mettre en danger pour moi.

V se retint de lui dire, qu’au contraire, il n’avait jamais eu le choix. Plus depuis leur rencontre en tout cas.

— Est-ce que je te reverrai ? ajouta le flic, une incertitude dans le regard.

— Je doute que ça soit une bonne idée, soupira le vampire en haussant un sourcil.

— J’ai jamais été doué pour les bonnes idées de toute façon, rétorqua Butch en haussant les épaules.

Et quand V se perdit dans la lueur de défi qui ourlait les yeux noisette, il sut qu’il était sur le point de faire une énorme connerie. Mais ça ne serait pas la première n’est-ce pas ? Il sortit un stylo ainsi qu’une boîte d’allumettes de sa poche sur laquelle il griffonna quelque chose avant de la jeter au flic.

— Au cas où tu n’arriverais pas à rester loin des emmerdes…

 

***

 

Butch étendit la main pour rattraper le petit objet que lui lançait le barbu. Il le regarda avec curiosité. _Que voulait-il qu’il foute d’allumettes ?_ Enfin, c’est ce qu’il pensa jusqu’à ce qu’il trouve la série de chiffres tracée d’une écriture ferme et précise sur le dessus de la boîte. Un numéro de téléphone.

Le flic releva le nez pour ajouter quelque chose, mais son mystérieux compagnon avait disparu, comme évaporé au milieu des flocons de neige. Butch les regarda tourbillonner quelques instants, recouvrant à une vitesse alarmante les traces de leur passage. Puis il serra dans sa main la boîte d’allumettes qu’il tenait toujours, bien décidé à s’en servir dans un avenir proche. Juste histoire de ne rien oublier d’important…

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, c'est fini les fêtes à la Confrérie ! Je vous en souhaite de très joyeuses en tout cas !!!  
> Bisous à tout le monde.


End file.
